xcx_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Lizzy
“Queen Lizzy” is an unreleased song by Charli XCX. The song was (and may still be) a contender for Charli’s third untitled upcoming album. The song was produced by SOPHIE and will.i.am. Any co-writers are currently unknown. The song leaked in Summer 2017. Lyrics Chorus I don’t want no diamond rings I don’t want that ol’ bling bling All I want is all your love Boy, you are my everything I don’t need a single rose I don’t want designer clothes All I want is all your love You’re my king, come save the queen ‘Cause you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy 1 Ahh, I know you got a profile Ahh, acting like a Rothschild Ahh, I want something worthwhile Bougie isn’t my style I want what’s on the inside, ahh (A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahh) So fuck all the people you know Yeah, you could be living in your parents’ house With no money, no cars, and no shoes ‘Cause I’m not impressed by the gold Yeah, baby, all I want is you I wanna be with you like 24/7 Don’t care if you’re rich or you’re broke, ahh Chorus I don’t want no diamond rings I don’t want that ol’ bling bling All I want is all your love Boy, you are my everything I don’t need a single rose I don’t want designer clothes All I want is all your love You’re my king, come save the queen ‘Cause you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy 2 Ahh, ooh! You don’t gotta spoil me Ahh, already feel like royalty Ahh, still love you when you’re forty Let me be your shorty Baby, I got loyalty, ahh Yes, I love you for who you are I’ll never go breaking your heart Yeah, you could have nothin’ or you could have millions Without you I would fall apart I’m captivated by your soul And hopefully we can grow old Just sitting’ together and looking’ at pictures And walkin’ down memory road, uh Chorus I don’t want no diamond rings I don’t want that ol’ bling bling All I want is all your love Boy, you are my everything I don’t need a single rose I don’t want designer clothes All I want is all your love You’re my king, come save the queen ‘Cause you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Like Lizzy, like Lizzy Yeah, you make me feel like Lizzy Queen Elizzy, Elizzy Ahh Category:Unreleased songs Category:Songs Category:Article stubs Category:2015 Category:A to Z